The present invention relates to a facsimile system, and more particularly to a device and method for transmitting image data read from a document by recognizing a receiver's telephone number recorded on the document, automatically dialing the receiver's telephone number, and transmitting the image data read from the document to the receiver.
In conventional facsimile art, a user typically enables transmission of image data from a document to a receiving party's facsimile device by manually entering the telephone number for the receiving facsimile device, and then feeding the document into the transmitting facsimile device. The transmitting facsimile device then scans the image data and transmits the image data to the receiving facsimile device via a telephone line connecting the two facsimile devices. While this conventional technique for transmitting a facsimile has been generally accepted by most users, I believe that improvements can be contemplated so that the facsimile transmission process is further simplified.